The Meaning Of Love
by animorphs17
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are off looking for the Race card. The catch is that they are on their own to do this after Kero goes his own way, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone


DEDICATION: Heres the situation. I was going to stop writing CCS fics. I really was.Then this girl from South Korea reviewed my one story, and she inspired me. Inspired me to write an epic story for the ages! So another pissed-off flamer, this one's for you!  
  
Today, our heros are strolling down one of the many dirty alleys of the city. Syaoran is dressed in a bright pink shirt and tight blue jeens with a big rainbow belt buckle. Sakura is in short black skirt with fish net stockings and a tube top. Kero... wlel he's just doing his own thing.  
  
"My feet hurt!" Syaoran whinied like the bitch he is. "Thisss isss boring! Why are we even out here in the firsst placce?  
  
"Because you tried to go down on the Race Card," Sakura growled.  
  
"Well, thatss only becausse itss a horsse," Syaoran argued. "And you know that I love a nicce big horsse..."  
  
"Shut up queer," Kero snarled. "God damn. Do you do anything but whine?"  
  
"Tsh. Baby, I woulnd't have to whine if you'd just let me ride you."  
  
Kero turned and whacked Syaoran upside the head, knocking the flaming homo to the ground.  
  
"Owwww!" Syaoran squaled and started to cry  
  
"Lousy ass slammer," Kero mumbled continuing his walk.  
  
Syaoran got up sniffling. "You never sssmack Sssakura around."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Heh, well... that's not exactly true. You should see us in my room."  
  
Kero rolled his eyes. "Shut up slut. We got to find that damn card, and this time the queer isn't to touch it."  
  
"Awwww," Syaoran whinied.  
  
The trio continued to walk down the dark path, coming eventually to a T shaped intersection. Kero stopped and sniffed both ways, focusing, but then just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Son of a bitch. I can't tell which way it went."  
  
"Tsh. Well I got an..."  
  
Syaoran didn't even get to finish his sentance as Kiro smacked him with a giant paw. Syaoran body flew through the air and crashed into a wall, before falling to the ground in a sniveling crying heap.  
  
"Enough out of you anal ranger," Kiro snarled. "Here's what we do. I'll go one way. Whore, you and the butt plugger go the other way."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay!"  
  
Kiro galloped off quickly, continuing his hunt. Sakura went over and poked Syaoran with the tip of her boots.  
  
"Hey, you okay butt junker?"  
  
"Shut up ssslut!" Syaoran whimpered getting up. "My buttsss sssore, and not in the fun kind of way."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know, you are so f'ing queer?  
  
"Yeah? Well at leasssst I'm not a STD ridden loose ssslutty whore like you!"  
  
"Shut up ass sucker. Why don't you go off and find some poor defenseless dog or goat or something?"  
  
"You mean like you did lassst night?"  
  
"Hey! You weren't supposed to see that!"  
  
"Yeah well I did ssslutkura!"  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and she slapped Syaoran. He gasped in shock then slapped her back. The two bitches then commenced in a fight full of slapping and hair pulling, cuz thats the only kind of fighting the queer and the slut know how to do.  
  
Suddenly a man came running by screaming random noises. Sakura and Syaoran stepped back and watched the man run by, ranting and raving his retarded whatever. He then sat next to a garbage can and began chewing on his own ankles like the savage, filthy beast he is.  
  
"What isss that?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"I think that is a South Korean," Sakura said with a shrug. "You can tell by his straw hat, the putrid smell and disfigured face. Of course theres the obvious wear to his feet from working in the rice paddies."  
  
Syaoran chuckled gaily. "Well we should go find the raccce card."  
  
Sakura nodded but then the Sout Korean pulled out a handful of money and started ranting. She looked at the raving guy then at Syaoran then to the money.  
  
"You go ahead Syaoran," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll catch up in a minute."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and continued down the ally. Just as he was leaving Syaoran could have swarn he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Syaoran looked down the street, noticing several teenage boys walking down the street. After a quick check out, Syaoran cat whistled at them. The boys all stopped and turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"Did that creature just whistle at us?" One of them snarled.  
  
"I think it did!"  
  
"GET HIM!"  
  
The boys started charging torward Syaoran. With a high pitched girlie scream Syaoran ran like the coward he is. And luckily for him, because he was so used to running from a fight, Syaoran almost escaped. Almost. The grouping descended upon Syaoran and slammed him to the wall.  
  
"So what do you have to say or do now?" the leader growled.  
  
"Awww come on guysss," Syaoran whimpered. "When you really wanna rock, I'll ssssuck on you..."  
  
"KIlL HIM!"  
  
The group just started beating down on Syaoran. Of course he's such a weak frilly little biatch, all he could do was cry and curl into a ball.. Weak weak little pansy. It is so sickingly disgusting how weak he is. Anyway, Syaoran just laid there in the fetal position crying. Afetr fifteen mintes, Sakura walked out of the alley, wiping her mouth, and noticed Syaoran getting beaten.  
  
"Hey!" she squealed  
  
The group turned away from Syaoran to look at Sakura.  
  
"Well well," the leader laughed. "If it isn't our little slutty whore?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, well I am a cheap easy slut arent I?"  
  
"Well little whore, we got 20 dollars, American. And there is 6 of us..."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Excellent! All right, lets go into the alleyway!"  
  
The group and Sakura walked into the alley. An hour later they walked out, the guys looking satisfied, and Sakura was limping a little, but she seemed to be in a good mood. The group walked off and Sakura went to the battered beaten, broken Syaoran.  
  
"Hey homo," she said a little short of breath.  
  
"Sssakura, you are such a filthy cheap ssslut," Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Yeah? Well I got twenty bucks that you don't have," Sakura smiled. "Now get up so we can find that Race card.  
  
Syaoran weakly got up, just as a guy and girl were walking by. The guy was wearing a blue and white jacket with a balck tshirt and green gloves with blue jeans. On his head was a white and red cap. The girl was wearing a standard yellow top with blue jean shorts and suspenders.  
  
"Tsh," the girl mumbled. "Look at the cheap slutty whore and her scuzzy gay friend."  
  
The guy laughed. "Yeah. She's such a skanky little tramp. I bet she can't even pass an STD test."  
  
"Depends on the disease," Sakura chirped. "And besides who are you two?"  
  
"He'sss cute though," Syaoran squeaked.  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed. He then pulled out a switchblade and cut Syaoran's throat. The little fag squealed and gurgled as death came upon him. Sakura laughed and kicked Syaoran's bloody beatn body a few times.  
  
"Oh no you don't you filthy cheap slut," the girl hissed. "You're next."  
  
Sakura squealed. "Wait! Let's talk about this! I'll do girls as well as guys, so you can both be happy! I am really easy so I'll give it up to you both!"  
  
"Myst," the guy said using her pet name. "This easy loose piece of ass is all yours."  
  
The red headed girl whipped out a large mallet and bashed that slutty Sakura in the head. Her head exploded like a ripe melon. Amazingly none of the gore landed on the two. The girl pulled out her Mallet and shook it clean.  
  
"Well love," the guy smiled. "Shall we be going back to where we belong?"  
  
The redhead smiled. "You know it hun. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The two people then kissed and hugged, walking away. 


End file.
